I'll find you
by lanawinters
Summary: Quinn and Santana were the only humans left, at least that's what they think,now they're out searching for Rachel and a medicine to cure the disease that may not even exist. But what happens when you end up finding out things that change the world around for you? Take a gander and see what goes down in this zombie!fic. Faberry, possible Quinntana and Fapezberry. Rated M, for later.
1. The past is long gone

**A/N: This is just the first chapter so if it's not very long, that's why, but I have ideas on where I want this to go, I'm not quite sure yet. I just have ideas. I'm really proud of this so without a do, enjoy. :3**

I remember a time when things were happy, Rachel was my girlfriend. I remember every kiss, every touch with clarity. We'd spend hours together on the weekend watching movies, painting each others nails, laying out in the sun, kissing, wonderful memories that I cling to for dear life. Why? because the past is long gone...the days of our romance is long gone. Just a couple months ago the zombie apocalypse broke out, I haven't seen Rachel since and I've been looking for her. So far the only people alive are Santana and myself as far as we know.

You can say that she took it pretty hard when she found Brittany dead in her backyard due to zombies killing her. Surprisingly Santana still hasn't cried, bottling it up I suppose. But she makes no hesitation when it comes to killing zombies, it must be to help her get over the death of her girlfriend. I, Quinn Fabray, vowed to myself that I'd find Rachel. But what did I plan on doing if she was a zombie? How could I face the fact that she was gone? Of course, I'd heard of a type of medicine that could cure the disease that caused the zombie breakout but who knew whether it was real or not?

I look over at Santana who is in the drivers seat of a van that we found abandoned on the side of the road, she has heavy bags under eyes from the little amount of sleep she's been getting. She always insists on being guard while I sleep, I don't know why but if I had to guess it'd probably be her way of having time to think without anyone bothering her. I think of how fortunate it is that she survived, because if there was anyone I could imagine having next to me right now, it'd be either her or Puck. Sadly, I don't know of Puck's whereabouts or any of the other glee club members' besides Santana's and myself.

Santana looks back at me and flashes a small smirk. "got something to say Fabgay?" she asks, arching an eyebrow. She looks back at the road, we're currently in North Carolina, our attempts at finding Rachel all but progressing.

"Huh? oh no, I was just thinking." I mumble in response looking back at the road, we're headed into Asheville, the city looks deserted besides the empty cars in the road. Santana weaves through the streets with ease. I notice a zombie jump out from behind a local store and point it out to her, she smirks.

"Oh man, this never gets old." she says, speeding up until the car collides with the zombie and runs over him. She backs up and squashes him with the tire to make sure he's dead dead. I cringe at the noise of the squishing sound under the car before Santana begins driving again.

I stare out the window blankly for a few moments, my mind flickering to Rachel. We've been on the road for about about 2-3 weeks and still no sign of her, but I refused to give up so easily. I just had to find her, I don't even know why Santana wanted to stick around with me but she was all I had at the moment and I was grateful to have her with me. I pull out my ipod and stick the headphone's in my ear, turning shuffle on. I close my eyes and lean my head back, whispering the lyrics to the song.

"Oh, you're in my veins and I cannot get you out. Oh, you're all I taste at night inside of my mouth" I open my eyes and grab my water bottle, taking a sip from it. "Oh, you run away 'cause I am not what you found." I continue singing as I close the water bottle and set it back down, continuing to lean back against my seat. I listen to the song before glancing at Santana. "You know San, you should really get some sleep, you look like the undead yourself." I say jokingly, smirking at her.

"Funny Q, how about no." she responds as she drives through the streets, the occasional zombie popping out every once in awhile. She reaches over and picks up her energy drink and takes a long drink before setting it back down.

"San, you do really need to sleep. I know you don't want to but not sleeping won't make this go away. We're stuck in a situation we can't get out of." I say, sighing quietly. I pull an ear plug out of my ear. "I'll drive, you just switch me seats." I suggest.

"No no I'm fine, Q." she answers. "Besides there's nowhere safe to park so we can even switch. We're gonna have to wait until we hit the highway or something." she continues as she starts driving along streets with houses on either side. Some of them big and some of them just simple 2-3 bedrooms. It's been a long time since I've been in a bed for that matter. We've just been sleeping in the car as one of the two of us drove through the cities and states along the east side of the U.S.

I bite my bottom lip. "Alright, just as long as you promise to get some sleep." I respond, plugging in the earphone again. I close my eyes as my head rests against the seat and listen to the song now playing which happens to be 'Time is running out' by Muse. I start singing along to the song softly for a little bit and next thing I know I'm out.

I wake up about an hour to a loud thump coming from the front of the car which makes me jump in my seat. "The fuck." I whisper as I try to get my heart to stop pounding. I look at Santana who is just smirking to herself. "What was that?" I ask, though I should probably know.

"It was a zombie, what else ditzy?" Santana says, rolling her eyes at my dumb question. "I was just knocking it out, duh." she continued.

I sigh in relief and lean back in my seat. "How much longer 'til we hit the highway?" I ask, turning to look at her again.

"I'd say no less than 10 minutes or so." she replies and I nod once before leaning back in my seat, looking out the window again.

Now 'Find a way' by SafetySuit is playing, this time I choose not to sing a long with it but instead my thoughts flash to Rachel again. I imagine the last time I saw her, she had been wearing a red dress with white polka dots making her look a bit like Minnie Mouse, she had even had a matching bow in her hair. That was one of the things I loved about her. She could make the silliest outfits look completely adorable. And the blush in her cheeks after I told her how cute she looked was completely adorable. I miss those times when we were completely carefree, when we had all the time in the world to ourselves. When we could just do whatever we wanted when we wanted.

Within 10 minutes we've hit the highway just as the sun is beginning to set. Santana grabs her rifle and steps out of the car, making sure the coast is clear before giving me the signal. She rushes over to the passenger side and I run over to the driver's side. We quickly get in and start the car, continuing out drive down the highway. She falls asleep in a matter of minutes after making sure all the doors were locked, the rifle down at her feet just in case. I plug my ipod into the stereo with the cord that connects the ipod and radio and turn the music up but not too loud.

I honestly don't know where I'd be without music, thank god I had made sure to pack it along with the rest of the little amount of things I could bring. I sing along quietly to 'Remember December' by Demi Lovato as I drive. I glance at Santana's sleeping form and a smile tugs at my lips, she looks so peaceful which is something you don't see everyday. Every now and then though, you'll notice her twitch a few times, I'm guessing 'cause nightmares or anxiety but who knows.

All I know is that this journey is sure gonna be a long one indeed.


	2. Gone away from me

I continued driving all night, until I got to the border of Virginia. It was then that I finally shook Santana awake after making sure the street was completely deserted. She mumbled a thank you and we quickly got out, switching sides and locked the doors, continuing the drive. I closed my eyes as 'Stay' by Sara Bareilles began playing, a tear slid down my cheek as I thought of Rachel and the possibility that she could be a zombie and there could possibly be no way to get her back. I opened my eyes looking out the window as the sun was beginning to rise, wondering if I'd ever even see her again.

"She's out there Q, undead or not...at least she's out there.." Santana said softly, it was as if she could read my mind. Or maybe she could tell by the tears now streaming down my cheeks which I quickly swiped away. I nodded weakly in agreement, then looked over at Santana who gave my thigh a sympathetic squeeze. Right. Of course she was trying to reassure me because the love of her life was gone.

"Thank you Santana." I mumble, smiling half-heartedly at her.

"What for?" she asks, raising an eyebrow.

"For sticking with me, for being here." I respond honestly.

"Oh no problem Q, I'd rather be here with you than Puck or some dumbass like Finn." she responded smirking at me, but I knew who she truly would want to be here with, and sadly that person was long gone.

I reach across the space between us and attempt to hug her. Then I lean back in my seat and watch as we drive into Danville, Virginia. I look around, noticing someone coming out of a store. I squint my eyes and see it's a human...an all too familiar face, carrying a gun and a couple bags filled with what I guess is food and water. "Santana stop." I blurt as the guy looks at me, squinting until a look of recognition crosses his face. Santana pulls in after spotting him and I quickly throw open the door.

"Get in, hurry!" I shout as he hops into the van and I slam the door shut, locking the doors. Santana slams on the pedal and makes a u-turn, heading back down the road. I look back at him and raise an eyebrow. "How in the hell are you here Puckerman?" I ask as I move over to the middle seat and he takes a seat in the passenger seat.

"I've been on my own, just looking for someone else. Do you know how hard it's been on my own?" he responds as he sets the gun down and the bags of groceries on the ground, buckling up. "God it's such a relief to see you two." he adds, beginning to unwrap a hostess ding dong. He hungrily shoves it in his mouth and I make a noise of disgust.

Santana rolls her eyes. "What do you know, speak of Puck and he magically appears." she says referring to our earlier conversation.

"Well hello to you too grumpy pants." Puck responds, as he takes a long drink from a gatorade bottle.

I mouth to him, without speaking. "Brittany's dead. Don't get on her nerves Noah." and he nods, shutting his mouth. I turn up the volume on the radio so that the music on my iPod plays louder. 'Sweet Dreams (Are made of this)' - Emily Browning is playing and I close my eyes, leaning back as I sing along.

"Okay that song is actually kind of creepy right now." Puck says to me as he sets down his gatorade bottle.

I stop singing and look at him. "I'm sorry I don't remember asking for your opinion." I retort, turning the song up louder, noticing the smirk on Santana's face at my comment.

"Jeez what is up with you two, you're acting like someone shoved a stick up your asses." he replies, rolling his eyes.

"Watch it or else you're gonna find that entire box of hostess ding dongs shoved up your ass, Puckerman." Santana responds, shooting daggers at him with her eyes. She looks back at the road just as a zombie jumps out from behind a car. Santana stomps on the gas pedal and swerves to hit the zombie and runs right over it, the sound of bones crunching right under our car.

"Damn, nice one Lopez." Puck nods as he looks back behind us, trying to see the body. I roll my eyes and close my eyes again.

"Can you shut up for a bit Puck, I'm trying to go to sleep." I murmur.

"Alright." Puck responds, I hear him lean back in his seat and finally I am able to drift off to sleep. Vivid flashes of Rachel dance across my dreams, memories of when we were together, I smile in my sleep.

We're on my bed, our English text books open in front of us. We're 16 years old, I have her wrapped in my arms, the smell of her strawberry shampoo is probably the most delightful smell in the world. I'm kissing her neck and whispering stuff to her.

"You're beautiful." Kiss. "I love you." Kiss. "You're amazing." another kiss. I mumble, recieving a giggle from her in response.

"You know we're not gonna get very much studying done if you keep that up." Rachel murmurs as I twist a lock of her hair around my index finger.

"Pfft, who needs studying. You're much more entertaining." I respond, smirking at her.

"We do, or else we're gonna fail, Fabray." she retorts, giggling and leaning down to kiss me. I kiss her back, cupping the side of her face with my hand. She breaks away after a second. "We're gonna love each other forever right?" she asks, the tip of her nose pressed against mine, looking directly in my eyes.

I stare into her eyes, nodding slightly. "Forever." I whisper back, kissing her lips once more, wrapping my arms around her waist as my lips move along her jaw then down her neck, 'causing her to moan softly.

"Quinn.." she mumbles, biting her bottom lip.

"Hmm?"

"We really do need to study babe." she responds, breaking away.

"Study-Shmudy." I mumble as we turn our attention back to the textbooks.

When I wake up the daylight is fading away and night is beginning to take over. I rub my eyes and look around, Puck smirking at me when I catch his gaze. "What?" I ask, raising an eyebrow, feeling somewhat happy from my dream, at least it was a good one and not a nightmare this time.

"I love you. MWAH. You're amazing. MWAH." he says mocking me.

I roll my eyes and glare at him, hearing Santana snickering beside me. I slap him in the arm and look at Santana. "Baby dumbo is gonna have to go soon if he doesn't stop irritating me, S." I say loud enough for him to hear.

"Hey, I'm not the one who commanded me to stop to pick up Lima Loser." Santana reminds me.

"Um, I'm right here." Puck blurts out, looking irritated.

"Shut up Puck." Santana and I say in unison.

Puck sighs and pulls out a bag of marshmallows and offers it to us. "Do you want some assfaces?" he asks, smirking.

I smirk. "Don't mind if I do." I pluck one out of the bag and toss it into my mouth, chewing it slowly.

Santana reaches across me and plucks a couple out of the bag. "Thanks Puckerman." she says as she puts one in her mouth.

"So do you guys even have a plan or are we just driving around aimlessly?" he asks after a minute.

"Do you ever know when to be quiet Puck?" Santana asks.

"We're looking for Rachel." I say as if it should be obvious to him.

"Oh. Okay." he says after a minute. "You know what I suggest we do?" he announces.

"What?" I respond, raising an eyebrow at him.

"New York. I mean where else would you go if you were Rachel Berry, undead or alive?" he continues, looking at me.

I look at Santana and nod. "That actually sounds like a good idea." I say, thinking for a moment.

"First good idea I've ever heard from him." Santana responds, nodding in approval. "Okay, to New York we go."

I squeal and hug Puck. "Okay this could actually be a good idea really." I say. "Have you heard of the pill that's supposed to cure the zombie virus?" I ask him, hoping he has an idea of what I'm talking about.

"Yeah but who even knows if it's real. I mean I know where to find it but how do we know if it's real?" he asks, suddenly interested.

"We don't, we go look. Where is it Puck?" I ask, turning towards him completely.

"D.C. apparently they had people that had made tons of those pills there." he answers.

"Well we'll find Rachel first before looking for that pill because we don't know if Rachel's undead yet or not.." I say nodding.

I glance at Santana "did you hear all of that?" I ask, double-checking. She nods as we drive along a deserted road.

There is a chance. It could exist after all. This is the best thing I've heard in awhile.

I look at Puck. "Look I'm sorry that we've been ganging up on you alright?" I say softly to him.

"No big deal." he nods, wrapping me up in a tight hug.

I could find Rachel. I could have her again, here in my arms.

This may be just the happiest moment in my life since this whole apocalypse.

And I will find her.


End file.
